


Experiments Are Fun

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: skyfire, character: starscream, genre: fluff, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Finally getting to kiss Skyfire was not at all what Starscream had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments Are Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoulesBurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoulesBurn/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Skyfire  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from joules_burn. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3070476#t3070476) **. I stuck it as pre-war because these young nerds.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Starscream/Skyfire- Deep Space, First Base AWKWARD!_

The nebula was _beautiful_. Truly. There was nothing like the depths of space and getting to see the things hardly anyone else ever did or ever would with one’s own optics. Bonus points for Starscream being cuddled in Skyfire’s big arms.

He tipped his helm up, smiling when Skyfire looked down at him, his spark thrumming. It was now or never. There would never be a better, more romantic, more perfect moment to show his friend how he really felt. Starscream twisted, pulling his face closer to Skyfire’s. He smirked at the dawning understanding and surprise, but then their lips met and pressed. He licked out, and-

And…

// _So in the vacuum of space, with this degree of cold,_ // Skyfire said in an amused tone, // _it seems that moisture freezes instantly._ //

For a moment Starscream remained utterly still and prayed for a black hole to appear, but then the humor hit him too, and he replied, // _Fascinating._ //

Skyfire made an agreeing sound over the comms. // _I propose our next experiment be to determine how long it takes to generate enough heat to safely melt the point of contact._ //

// _That seems reasonable._ // Starscream didn’t think it’d take too long, his face certainly felt like it was ready to combust, and as Skyfire’s hands moved over his frame, the rest of him began to heat up too.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
